


Drabble Challenge:- Even This Sacrifice

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:-Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- crack. Sam's been battling with some difficult research since early morning. When Dean comes back from a night on the town, the younger Winchester's rather miffed at being disturbed.Brotherly affection and fluff.





	Drabble Challenge:- Even This Sacrifice

It wasn't that Sam didn't enjoy having a good puzzle to sink his teeth into.  
On the contrary, he thrived on the challenge but the obscure icon and relative script he'd been working on for the past few hours just wouldn't knuckle down to his efforts, so he was more than a little put out when the Bunker's door creaked open.

Dean had come home from his night on the town. Sex left his brother buzzed and energetic. Any hope of Sam having the serenity to continue his work was shot to hell.

'Good morning, Sammy.' Dean's tone couldn't have been friskier.

For a second, Sam wanted to bitch his annoyance at having his research disturbed, but as Dean practically leapt down the staircase like a leprechaun on steroids, a huge smile on his face, Sam felt his irritation disappear.

His sibling's happiness was contagious.

'Hey, I'm guessing you had an….entertaining.... night out,' Sam declared, his smile warm despite his previous mood.

'The best. Pity you didn't trail alone. She had a cute friend, just right for you.'

'Maybe next time I will,' Sam said, meaning it.

:

'You crack that code yet?' Dean craned his neck to glance at the page.

With a sigh, Sam shook his head.

'After breakfast, I'll give you a hand. Two heads are better than one.'

'You will? ' Sam asked, surprised.

Dean ruffled his sibling's hair. 'Even this sacrifice for my baby brother,' he chuckled. ' Now where's that bacon and coffee?'


End file.
